


Je ne sais plus

by camille_miko



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-01
Updated: 2006-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-24 14:44:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camille_miko/pseuds/camille_miko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry pense à se relation avec Draco. Ou plutôt à sa nonrelation avec lui. Yaoi. Dédicace à Babel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Je ne sais plus

Auteur : Camille

Genre : yaoi, sad-fic

Base : Harry Potter

Titre : Je ne sais plus

Chapitre: One-shot

Disclaimer HP n'est pas à moi… La fic si...

Blabla de l'auteur : Le LJ, c'est le mal…

Dédicace à : Babel

Rating : PG

  
**Je ne sais plus**   


Tu dis toujours "non". Tu prends toujours mes proposions comme des blagues. De mauvais genre ? Peut-être. J'en sais rien. Je suis fatigué.

On a pourtant été ensemble. Durant un certain temps. On est restés proche malgré tout. La guerre, les autres amants, la mort. Est-ce que je vais rester si tu continues à éluder mes invitations ? Bien sur ; tu comptes trop pour moi.

Tu ne veux plus d'attaches après cette putain de liaison avec _ça_. Je ne te demande pas l'amour absolu. Je ne te demande pas, non plus, d'être avec moi pour le reste de tes jours. Je ne te demande pas de m'aimer. Je ne te demande même pas de m'offrir du plaisir, ni même montrer aux autres qu'il y a plus que de la simple et profonde amitié. Non.

Je te demande juste d'accepter que je sois à tes côtés, que je t'aide, que je finisse de laminer l'autre? Je te demande, simplement, de me laisser t'offrir du plaisir. Une goutte de plaisir à travers un océan de douleur.

Je ne sais plus. Heureux, les simples d'esprit ? Ah bon ? Depuis quand ? Le précepte doit être éculé depuis deux mille ans. J'ignore et ça fait mal. Ce n'est pas ça le bonheur. Je pleurerais de douleur, de frustration et d'amour, à côté de toi, que tu ne le verrais pas. Oui, d'amour. Ironique, n'est-ce pas ? C'est moi qui t'ais demandé que l'on se sépare, il y a plusieurs années. Aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui reviens et qui tombe peu à peu, de nouveau, amoureux de toi. Saleté d'être de glace.

Je t'observe depuis un moment. T'en es-tu rendu compte ? As-tu compris ce que je ressens et m'ignores-tu ou tu ne le sais pas encore ? Je n'en sais rien. Et que je ne suis pas sur de couloir le savoir, Dray.

Fin


End file.
